O que é amar?
by ReynaCampbell
Summary: Annabeth e Percy andavam sem preocupações aparentes, sem monstros, apenas os dois juntos em paz. Porém, ambos não sabem de uma presença vigiando-os. Uma garotinha um tanto diferente, peculiar. Uma semana; esse é o tempo delimitado em que passam juntos. Mas quem é essa menininha que entrou na vida deles nesse dia? O que ela está escondendo? A pequena visitante tem muito que fazer.
1. A viajem para o passado

Silena caminhava silenciosamente nos arredores da Casa Grande. Não conseguia se conformar com a informação que acabara de receber.

Seu pai havia acabado de lhe dizer o que havia acontecido com sua mãe, o que realmente havia acontecido.

Sempre pensara que ela havia morrido por alguma batalha que estava enfrentando, seu pai nunca tocava nesse assunto e ela entendia que era muito doloroso para ele se lembrar.

Mas agora, ela sabia.

Sua mãe havia morrido no parto, quando ela havia nascido.

–Por que ele não me contou desde o início? –Silena refletia para si mesma chutando uma pedra a seus pés, seu pai havia dito que era para que ela não se culpasse pela morte da mãe, mas agora... Era agora que ela estava se culpando ainda mais.

Havia ganhado uma carta da mãe. Silena havia passado a ponta de seus dedos em suas letras bem traçadas e relido aquela carta milhares de vezes. Principalmente à parte em que ela disse que a amava.

Mas o que era amar?

Ela queria muito saber disso.

A garota começou a mexer no seu colar de contas do acampamento, ela tinha aquele colar desde que nasceu, já como praticamente havia nascido naquele acampamento, e ficava enroscando eles nos dedos quando ficava nervosa ou frustrada, ou até mesmo quando se concentrava em pensar em algo, como estratégias ou em provas que ela tinha que arcar. Havia seis contas no cordão, inclusive o anel de casamento de sua mãe, de que ela nunca havia soltado desde que seu pai lhe havia dado. Era um lindo e delicado anel prateado, e ao invés de pérolas ou diamantes, uma pequena concha azul marinha decorava o simples anel bem manuseado.

Silena olhou para os lados e quando viu que não havia alguém por ali, ela adentrou furtivamente a Casa. Queria respostas, queria saber mais sobre a mãe.

Queria poder vê-la.

Assim que pensou isso, Silena balançou a cabeça e se repreendeu. Isso era uma coisa impossível. Simplesmente não podia se dar o luxo de pensar sobre aquele assunto. Não queria se iludir.

Por estar dispersa em pensamentos, Silena, sem querer, tromba com a mesinha que havia por ali, fazendo com que derrube uma latinha de refrigerante no chão o que fez um barulho surdo que para ela mais pareceu um estrondo.

Apressando-se ela pegou a latinha e a colocou de volta na mesa, correu para a sala seguinte assim que ouviu passos de cascos vindo de fora.

–Mas o que foi isso...? –Quíron entrou na sala e olhou ao redor, franziu o cenho e foi até onde, segundos antes, estava Silena. –Hum... Curioso.

E assim dizendo, ele saiu. Silena soltou o ar –que até então estava preso -, aliviada.

–O que pensa que você está fazendo? –uma voz a sobressalta e ela vira, quase morta de susto.

–Apolo? O que **você** faz aqui? –ela exclama, boquiaberta olhando para o deus da música, da profecia, do arco e flecha, da medicina, ou simplesmente como ela gostava de denomina-lo, do sol.

–O quê? Por que parece tão surpresa? –ele pergunta presunçoso, caindo em uma das poltronas com os pés apoiados na mesinha com tampo de vidro à sua frente.

–Por quê? Vamos ver... Vocês nunca aparecem por aqui, talvez? –Silena retruca, olhando-o atentamente em busca de respostas.

Apolo suspira e leva as mãos para trás da cabeça, olhando para cima, no teto.

–Qual o problema se eu quiser visitar meus sobrinhos e filhos e... Semideuses? –ele argumenta e então com um olhar fulminante de Silena volta a encarar o teto. –Está bem, você ganhou dessa vez.

–Então. Estou atrapalhando alguma discussão que quer ter com Quíron? Ou será que veio visitar o "querido" Sr. D?

Apolo bufa com descrença e a olha pasmo:

–E se eu disser que é para ver você?

–Me ver? E o que você quer comigo? Se for para convencer mais alguma mortal a sair com você eu to fora. Não vou fingir mais ser sua sobrinha indefesa e perdida para que um tio como você apareça e me "resgate".

Apolo ri e murmura:

–É... Bons tempos. Mas não, não é por causa disso, apesar de qualquer dia desses eu queira tentar de novo fazer essa atuação.

Silena balança a cabeça, não acreditando no que o deus dizia, ou melhor, ficando entediada de ter que fazer aquilo quase todo mês, para não se dizer por semana.

–Voltando ao assunto. –Apolo espreguiçou-se e levantou, chegando perto da menina, que já havia conseguido alcançar sua cintura na altura. –Eu vim aqui para lhe dar uma benção.

A garota se espantou tanto que se engasgou com a própria saliva. Nunca pensara que receberia uma benção vinda dele. Se bem que fazia um bocado de coisas que ele ordenava.

–Uma benção? –ela repetiu. –E... Uma benção?!

–É, sim, criança. –Apolo sorri amigavelmente, Silena realmente considerava a possibilidade de que o mundo poderia acabar amanhã.

–Por que você quer me dar uma benção, assim, do nada?

–Hm, acho que deuses como nós somos assim, sempre fazemos as coisas por impulso. –ele dá de ombros, mas Silena sabia que não era apenas por isso, algo... Algo o incomodava.

–Aham... –ela falou, pouco convencida.

Apolo esfregou as mãos e depositou-as no alto da cabeça de Silena, recitou umas palavras com os olhos fechados e logo se afastou.

–O que você fez? –Silena pergunta, atordoada inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ela se sentia ligeiramente diferente, seu corpo começou a formigar e seu estômago se revirou, mas tão repentino como começou, ele parou e tudo voltou ao normal. Um brilho reluziu em sua cabeça e logo desapareceu.

–Uai, o que você acha que eu fiz? Dei-lhe minha benção, oras. Não se sente diferente, não?

Silena olha para Apolo ainda sem saber a porquê ele fez aquilo.

–Bem, obrigada... Eu acho.

–É, não é todo dia que se ganha uma benção de alguém como eu, não é? –ele fala sarcástico e com o sorriso arrogante, porém temeroso ao mesmo tempo, então diz de repente: -Tenho que ir, criança. Espero que dê tudo certo.

–O quê? O que dê tudo certo? Apolo, o que você está falando... –Apolo rompe em um redemoinho de luz ofuscante e Silena tem que proteger os olhos com as mãos pela claridade. Ela continua ali, encarando o vazio, mesmo depois de ele ter ido.

"Então é assim? Ele vem, dá sua benção e vai embora? O que está acontecendo?" Ela pensa, começa a revirar seu colar de contas e acaba tocando no anel de sua mãe. Suspira, pesarosa.

Queria que ela estivesse lá para ajuda-la e orienta-la. Nesse exato instante, ela não sabia o que fazer, e ela faria de tudo para ter seu conselho. Para poder vê-la, ou até mesmo para poder apenas escutar o sussurro de sua voz.

Queria ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras que a haviam deixado tão confusa. Queria ouvi-la dizer "eu te amo" para ela, pessoalmente. Queria que ela explicasse a ela o que isso significava.

Como se ama alguém? Como ela sabia que ela a amava, se ela ao menos a conhecia? Sua mãe nunca a conheceu. Nunca.

Nunca tivera a chance. Assim como ela mesma, que vivia de lembranças da mãe por fotografias e por objetos que seu pai lhe mostrava, assim como a própria descrição que ele dava.

Queria muito poder conhece-la de verdade. Sabia que devia ser uma brava guerreira.

Andando pela sala, ela sente algo estranho se remexer dentro de si. Algo estava diferente dentro dela a impedia de continuar a andar.

Parando no meio da sala, perto da poltrona onde Apolo havia se sentado, ela cai, segurando a barriga e apertando-a para ver se melhora a sensação desconfortável e nauseante. Sabia que se vomitasse ali teria que limpar depois com a própria escova de dente por causa do Sr. D que era pirado pelos tapetes que tinha.

Depois se contorceu e o mundo virou uma grande e escura paisagem.

* * *

Silena acordou em um lugar completamente diferente.

Estava enrodilhada por plantas que se entrelaçavam na sua perna, ela desvencilhou-se e conseguiu se sentar, segurando a cabeça zonza.

"Onde estou?" –era a única coisa que pensava, olhava em volta, mas aquelas árvores não pareciam ser as mesmas da do acampamento. A sua volta, tudo era desconhecido.

"Bem vinda ao passado!" –uma voz retumbou na sua mente, fazendo-a escorregar na terra quando estava tentando firmar as pernas bambas. Ela olhou confusa ao redor novamente, mas não havia ninguém ali. "Não se preocupe, sou só a sua consciência". –assegurou a mesma voz.

"Pare de confundir a garota, Apolo". –uma mais nova diz, Silena finalmente percebe que está falando com o aclamado Apolo e Hermes. "Não ligue para essas bobagens, ele fez essa estupidez e agora temos que lidar com isso, não tem nada a ver com você".

"Como se Apolo fazendo estupidez fosse novidade." –outra voz diz, parecendo muito com Ártemis.

"Ah, por favor, gente. Eu sei que vocês me amam". –Apolo afirma convencido.

A cabeça de Silena fica subitamente silenciosa.

"Muito obrigado pela sinceridade". –Apolo finalmente o quebra, agora aparentando uma leve melancolia.

"Voltando ao assunto, Silena. Temo dizer que você voltou ao passado, não conseguimos envia-la de volta porque certas criaturas garantem que isso não aconteça..." –a voz de Hermes continua.

"O quê? Já disse que não fazia a mínima ideia de que faria isso um dia! Quer dizer, foi o eu do futuro! Bom, se bem que...".

"Enfim, como ia dizendo". –cortou Hermes novamente. "Teremos que dar algumas instruções, antes de você continuar".

Silena estava apoiada em um tronco de árvore, com dor de cabeça. Aquela conversa não estava indo a lugar nenhum.

–Espere, eu não consigo entender. –ela diz em voz alta, esperando que eles escutem-na, ela escuta um suspiro em sua cabeça.

"Silena, você, aparentemente, voltou ao passado. Ou seja, tudo o que aconteceu de onde você veio... ainda vai acontecer". –uma voz calma responde, Silena lentamente compreende o que está acontecendo, e uma brecha de esperança de salvar a mãe reacende em seu coração.

"Digamos que, se isso ainda vai acontecer, temos que fazer o máximo para não altera-lo, entende o que eu digo? Você não pode dizer quem você é para as pessoas que encontrar, ou tentar mudar o que irá acontecer". –a voz de Hermes retorna, fazendo com que seu coração pese novamente. "Sei o que está pensando, mas não podemos mudar o que irá acontecer, Silena. Já passei por isso e o máximo que pode acontecer é piorar a situação".

Ela fica em silêncio, talvez seja verdade. Mas se não poderá mudar o que vai acontecer, por que ela voltara, afinal de contas? Isso era injusto, além de perda de tempo e tortura. Ela estava no passado, sua mãe ainda estava viva. Queria encontra-la, queria desfrutar pelo menos seus últimos momentos com ela.

Mas...Por que ela devia ignorar uma chance de salva-la no futuro?

"Não tente contornar a situação, criança. Já digo e repito: Você não pode mudar o que o destino já formulou. Tudo irá acontecer da mesma forma, nem que for de maneira diferente". –Apolo diz, como se soubesse exatamente o que Silena pensasse, o que ela não duvidava muito de que podia acontecer.

–Então por que me trouxe de volta? –ela diz, pisando duro e se recusando a ceder. Não queria perder a sua oportunidade de mudar as coisas.

"Não tente brincar com o espaço e o tempo, Silena. Isso não vale a pena". –a voz calma diz.

–Como não? Eu posso fazer isso! Esse deve ser a única resposta por eu ter vindo aqui! –Silena reclama.

"Eu sei o que é sentir isso, Silena. Afinal, é a minha filha". –então ela reconhece a voz, quem está falando com ela é a sua avó, Atena.

Ela não rebate. Não quer entrar em desacordo com sua avó. Talvez ela tenha razão, afinal, Atena sempre tem razão.

Mas então por que ela fora enviada para lá?

"Silena, tenho que passar as instruções antes que Zeus descubra". –a voz de Apolo reaparece. "Ninguém pode saber que você veio do futuro, ninguém. Isso pode complicar as coisas depois, e não queremos isso. Não diga nada que poderá influenciar de algum jeito o que irá acontecer, isso pode mudar completamente o que estará por vir, e por último, tente não se destacar, tem que passar de despercebida, está ouvindo?" –ele completa, Silena assente com a cabeça, esquecendo-se de que ele não pode vê-la.

–Sim, senhor. –corrige, aprumando as costas.

"Gostei dessa garota".–uma voz grave e nova diz, Silena imediatamente sabe que é Ares.

"Caso não cumprir essas regras, considere-se uma pessoa morta". –a voz de Hera ressoa em sua cabeça e a faz estremecer.

"Não se esqueça..." –Apolo começa, mas é interrompido por um ruído que toma conta da cabeça de Silena e no final desaparece, deixando um grande oco no lugar das vozes dos deuses.

–Espera! Eu ainda... Não entendi... –Silena estava sozinha, se sentia solitária e sem ninguém, na sua cabeça as vozes dos deuses não voltaram e ela se sentiu extremamente só naquele lugar que nunca havia conhecido.

Silena suspirou, tentou se lembrar o que estava pedindo antes de vir para esse tempo, para tentar entender o porquê voltara.

Queria conhecer sua mãe, queria vê-la.

Queria saber o que era amor.

Onde ela estava?

Ela levantou-se, sentindo-se bem melhor do que antes, avançou pela floresta até escutar uma voz familiar.

–Sim, quem imaginaria... –era seu pai. Seu pai estava ali.

Por um momento ela esqueceu-se que não estava no seu tempo e correu para encontra-lo.

Talvez ele soubesse onde estavam! Talvez ele pudesse dizer a ele que lugar estranho era aquele e poderia leva-la de volta ao acampamento.

Mas parou quando o viu. Ele parecia bem mais novo, e não estava sozinho.

Ele virou a cabeça e a viu, Silena escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de uma árvore com o coração batendo forte em seu peito, e enquanto espionava viu aquela pessoa que tanto procurara. Que tanto queria conhecer.

Ali, com seus cabelos longos e loiros cacheados, como o dela própria, seus olhos cinzentos fixados onde ela estava, estava sua mãe. Annabeth Chase Jackson.

Silena, por um momento, pensou que seu coração - naquele momento que havia se acelerado - houvesse parado abruptamente. Ela arfou e uma sensação quente apareceu dentro dela, um ardor subira pelo seu corpo.

Ela a havia finalmente encontrado.


	2. Pequena princesa misteriosa

**Hi, guys! Espero que alguém esteja lendo minha fic... sou nova aqui e ainda estou aprendendo, mas vou tentar atualizar rápido, okay? Boa leitura! **

* * *

-Eu ainda não acredito que as férias já chegaram. –Annabeth dizia enquanto se abaixava para observar uma flor no parque de Manhattan, Percy segurava sua mão e a olhava fascinado, como se a garota de olhos cinzentos e com os cabelos loiros cacheados soltos e caindo pelos ombros fosse a melhor coisa que ele poderia visualizar. O que para ele, era algo indiscutível e real. Ela era a sua Sabidinha.

-Sim, quem imaginaria? Cronos gosta de brincar com o tempo. –ele responde, olhando ao redor e logo após se abaixando como Annabeth.

A garota segurava a flor delicadamente em sua mão, suas belas pétalas de cor brancas perolado hipnotizavam os olhares e a menina a olhava encantada.

-Isso aqui é lindo. –é o que ela consegue sussurrar, observando deslumbrada um casulo de borboleta se abrindo, perto de onde estavam, revelando as asas azuis reluzentes que se abriam pela primeira vez. –Percy, por que nunca viemos aqui antes?

Annabeth vira-se para o garoto, que a olhava carinhosamente e diz baixinho:

-Nunca havia pensado em visitar aqui antes, o que foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito. –ele pega a mão da menina que sorri. –Mas nesse momento, eu estou aliviado por não ter vindo antes para poder compartilhar a surpresa com a melhor pessoa que já conheci.

Annabeth ri e dá um leve soco nos ombros de Percy, que apenas faz uma carinha de cachorro pidão.

-Você é muito bobão, Cabeça de Alga. –ela responde ainda rindo e aproxima seus rostos, dando-lhe um beijo e deixando Percy satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Percy percebe alguém os fitando e logo que se separam, olha significativamente para Annabeth e vira o rosto.

Ali, perto de uma árvore, se encontra uma menininha, ela aparenta não ter muito mais do que seis anos de idade, vestia um vestido solto e azul, com uma fita da mesma cor prendendo seus cabelos loiros e cacheados em um laço discreto. Assim que vê que foi descoberta, ela se esconde rapidamente para mais atrás de uma árvore, Percy sorri pela ingenuidade da garotinha e ainda consegue ver seus sapatinhos pretos pequenos aparecendo no canto das folhagens.

-Parece que temos uma visitinha. –Annabeth brinca, dando um largo sorriso ao conseguir olhar para a garotinha que lentamente se inclina para o lado, deixando os cabelos presos pender suspensos no ar e depois novamente se esconder abruptamente para detrás da árvore.

Percy assente e levanta-se, de mãos dadas com sua Annie que olha bem para a flor branca antes de soltá-la e seguir Percy para perto do esconderijo da menininha.

-Oi, lindinha. –ele cumprimenta, chegando vagarosamente para mais perto, com medo de assustar a pequena que espia ainda suspeita pelo tronco da árvore. –Não precise se esconder, nós não mordemos.

A garotinha repuxa um sorriso pelos lábios e saí de onde estava escondida, Annie abafa uma exclamação de surpresa ao olhar para seus olhos e Percy o mesmo ao perceber de mais perto como seu rosto e cabelos eram. Podendo ser vista de mais perto, os detalhes que antes não podiam ser notados e eram ignorados ficavam mais evidentes.

Ela os encarava com seus olhos verdes profundos e penetrantes e Annabeth não pôde deixar de pensar o quão idênticos ao de Percy parecia, que não parecera ter percebido ainda, apesar de Annie pensar que poderiam ser irmãos separados na nascença. A menininha começa a observa-la e Annabeth nota um brilho surpreso e admirado no olhar dela enquanto estudava-a e assim que percebe que foi pega no flagra, ela olha para Percy.

Percy estava ocupado demais olhando suas feições e seus longos cabelos caindo do topo da cabeça em um rabo perfeito. Ele havia se agachado para chegar na altura da garotinha e levanta a cabeça observando Annie que também o encarava e logo se voltando para a menininha, que parecia desconfortável e assustada. Parecia com medo, medo de alguma coisa que ele não podia identificar o quê. A pequena mexia os pés, torcendo os sapatos na terra, balançava seu corpinho para os lados e segurava as mãos nas costas, tentando desviar o olhar com a cabeça abaixada.

Percy resolve parar de ficar encarando-a, com receio de que seria por isso que a menina havia ficado assustada. Ele estende a mão e sorri gentilmente.

-Eu sou Percy, Percy Jackson. E esta é Annabeth Chase. –a garotinha aperta a mão dele, primeiramente apreensiva, mas depois com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Pode me chamar de Annie, se quiser. –Annabeth também se ajoelha, não se importando em sujar suas calças jeans, e pega sua mão, beijando a palma dela enquanto a garotinha ria docemente.

-E qual o seu nome? Caso nós, meros plebeus, podemos perguntar a uma princesa como a senhorita? –Percy pergunta, fingindo um falso sotaque fino o que faz a garota rir ainda mais, uma risada harmoniosa que poderia roubar sorrisos até mesmo de um Dionísio rabugento.

-Meu nome é Silena, nobre cavalheiro. –a garotinha diz, entrando na brincadeira e exibindo um largo sorriso mostrando seus dentes brancos e uma janelinha na frente pelo dente de leite caído.

Percy e Annabeth se entreolham e não podem não deixar de pensar em sua amiga, que havia morrido para ajuda-los.

Por fim, Annabeth sorri para a garotinha que a olhava com os olhos verdes faiscando de presunção. Parecia estar satisfeita consigo mesma, e feliz. Muito feliz.

-Mas que nome lindo!

-Sim, digno de alguém da realeza. –Percy completa, Silena cora e agradece bem baixinho, dando um risinho de uma piada que parecia não querer compartilhar e só ela, a saber.

-E o que resolveu fazer aqui fora do castelo? –pergunta Annie, em um tom suave vendo a garotinha levantar o olhar e a observar atentamente, Annabeth notou seu olhar melancólico que logo desapareceu e foi substituído por um olhar sereno e divertido.

-Estou procurando alguém para brincar... –diz, olhando para os lados teatralmente. –Mas será que alguém aceitaria?

Annabeth ri pela sua carinha de anjo e pelo beicinho que fizera, ao voltar a olhar para os dois.

-Hummmm... Não sei... Annie, que tal nós irmos procurar alguém para isso? –Percy olha para a loira com um olhar brincalhão, Annabeth percebe o olhar emburrado de Silena e quando ela cruza os braços e olha atônita para ele. Annie abafa uma risada e diz:

-Acho uma boa ideia, Percy... –Annabeth olha para os lados e pega uma pedra do chão, olhando para debaixo dela dramaticamente. –Oh, onde poderíamos encontrar alguém?

Percy ri e Silena faz um muxoxo, reclamando:

-Mas... E vocês? –ela diz, suplicando com sua carinha mais inocente.

Percy levanta-se e finge estar pensando, com os dedos no queixo.

-Vamos ver na minha agenda... Ahn, Annie, você acha que estamos livres hoje?

Annabeth olha para a menininha que implora para ela pelo olhar para que diga sim, Annie levanta o rosto e anui com a cabeça.

Percy sorri e se volta para Silena que pulava animada e curiosa pela resposta.

-Bom, acho que você venceu, bela dama. Iremos brincar com você. –ele anuncia e a menininha pula de empolgação e o vestidinho leve azul celeste roda livremente a sua volta.

-É sério? –ela pergunta, pegando as mãos de Percy ainda saltitando. Ele assente, rindo de sua animação.

Com um enorme sorriso ela vira-se e corre para Annabeth que estava se levantando, pulando em suas pernas e dando um enorme abraço, fazendo-a quase cair.

-Obrigada! –ela exclama e pega a mão direita de Annabeth e a esquerda de Percy, ambos trocavam olhares um com o outro pensando o quão incrível aquele dia poderia ser. –Vamos para o meu castelo!

* * *

Estavam no campo do parque, a grama era de um lindo verde com pequenas gotículas de água brilhando. Os olhos de Silena estavam arregalados pela visão assombrosamente espetacular.

Soltando as mãos de Percy e de Annabeth, ela corre pelo campo esverdeado com os braços abertos e então para. Olha para trás por cima do ombro e volta-se para frente com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Percy, Annabeth... –ela diz e então grita: -Um monstro! Me ajudem!

Então ela sai correndo, Annie pega a mão de Percy e sorri para ele, saindo correndo atrás da pequena Silena.

-Não! Vamos ir resgata-la! –ela brinca.

Eles correm pelo parque e então Annie pega Silena que estava debatendo-se e rindo, Percy pega um galho que se encontrava por ali perto e começa a dar golpes em seres imaginários.

-Não, Percy! Mas para cima! Você está batendo nos seus pés! Ele vai arrancar sua cabeça! –a garota grita e Percy não pôde deixar de pensar que era como se estivesse realmente lutando com algum monstro, porém que a névoa o impedia de ver.

Annie entra na brincadeira e finge estar sendo asfixiada.

-Silena... –ela diz engasgando-se falsamente. –Silena... acho que me pegaram!

A menina pula em seus braços e Annabeth cambaleia caindo na grama, ela levanta-se e fica entre Annie e algum outro ser que só ela consegue enxergar, então começa a socar o ar.

-Ninguém irá vencer Silena J.C! –ela berra para o suposto "monstro", as pessoas que se encontravam ali perto olhavam para eles assustados, mas eles apenas não davam atenção.

Annie e Percy começam a rir e Silena abraça Annabeth depois de ter feito seus golpes no ar, ela ofegava enquanto abraçava a loira.

-Você está salva agora. –ela diz e sorri para Annie que ria, Silena vira-se para Percy. –Obrigado, nobre cavalheiro, por ter me salvado do terrível monstro! Você terá sua recompensa.

-E qual seria? –Percy olha impressionado para a menininha que pula de pé e sorri vitoriosa e com uma ideia na cabeça, com as mãos na cintura.

-Você irá ser o meu pégaso! –dizendo isso, Silena pula nas costas de Percy que a segura para que ela não caia. –Vamos, meu pégaso!

Annie ri e levanta-se, Percy relincha e começa a trotar pelo gramado, com pessoas olhando-os enquanto eles fingiam estar em um reino distante com perigosos monstros mitológicos.

Terminaram assim os três caídos no chão, sem fôlego no final da tarde, olhando o pôr-do-sol.

-A princesa Silena foi assim salva. –Silena suspira e rola no chão, ficando de bruços, olhando para Percy e Annabeth que estava de mãos dadas na grama, um do lado do outro, pareciam nem percebe-la deitada atrás deles, estavam mergulhados no olhar um do outro e sorriam parecendo trocar mensagens silenciosas.

Silena ficou olhando para Annie, gravando sua imagem na cabeça. Ela era tão linda... Assim como seu pai havia dito...

-Silena. –alguém a chama, tirando-a de seus pensamentos, ela olha para Annabeth que havia jogado sua cabeça para trás para olha-la. –Uma coisa que me intrigou... Quando você falou Silena J.C... J.C seria uma abreviação para o quê?

"Como fui estúpida! Devia ter mais cuidado!" Silena pensa enquanto tenta freneticamente achar uma saída para que ela não desconfie de nada. Annie esperava a resposta, curiosa. Aquilo havia mesmo mexido com sua cabeça, algo a alarmava de algo, mas ela não conseguia descobrir exatamente o que era.

-Er... É uma abreviação para Johnson... Campbell. –Silena tenta, citando o primeiro sobrenome que lhe vem na cabeça, prendendo o fôlego com medo de que seu disfarce acabe estragando. Respira aliviada quando Annabeth assente e sua expressão relaxa.

Depois de alguns minutos deitados na grama conversando, Silena olha para o céu e descobre que tudo está escuro. Não havia percebido que era tão tarde assim.

-Bom, bom... Parece que temos que ir. Já está ficando bem tarde. –Percy levanta-se um pouco, apoiando-se no cotovelo e olhando para as duas meninas no qual vendo com a iluminação fraca, se pareciam absurdamente, o que confundiu um pouco Percy momentaneamente. –E então?

Foi aí que Annabeth percebe. Ela olha ao redor e não vê ninguém por perto. O campo já está vazio, e nada dos pais de Silena. Ela pensava que eles estariam ali e que logo chegariam para a chamar, mas ninguém havia aparecido. O que a deixava atordoada, ela estaria sozinha ali então? Por quê? Quem são seus pais? Onde eles estariam?

Annabeth senta-se e arruma as costas, ficando de frente a Silena.

-Querida, onde estão seus pais? –ela fica curiosa, e pega suas mãozinhas, preocupada por ela ter se perdido ou que algo houvesse acontecido.

Silena a olha como se a pergunta fosse óbvia, abre a boca e logo a fecha tão rápido como estivesse se incriminando e ficou um tempo em silêncio, parecendo quase como se considerasse uma resposta, em dúvida. Então seu olhar parece se entristecer e ela suspira, parecendo derrotada.

-Eles estão aqui. –ela diz, sorrindo. –Bem, não exatamente aqui, quer dizer. Eles estão e não estão aqui. –ela parece ficar confusa pelo que disse, mas logo se recompõe e volta a sorrir.

Percy franze o cenho e tenta entender, não havia mais ninguém ao redor, e não conseguia muito menos ver algum casal por perto, olha para Annabeth que está tão perdida quanto ele. Silena respira fundo e tenta explicar:

-Na verdade, eles não estão aqui... Aqui. Eles... Viajaram.

Percy fica a olhando, incrédulo.

-Você veio aqui sozinha? E... Como você vai voltar para casa?

Isso era uma pergunta que Silena não havia refletido. Tudo o que ela queria era revê-la, mas não pensara por quanto tempo ficaria ou que isso aconteceria. Ninguém a havia informado onde passaria a noite. Pensara, na verdade, que só iria ficar uma tarde. Mas parece que não havia nenhum sinal de que voltaria para seu tempo. Para seu lugar.

-Humm... –murmurou, abalada. Onde ela poderia ficar? Tinha medo do escuro e de ficar por ali, sem ninguém. Pelo menos, ela estava com eles agora, mas e depois que eles forem? Ela não conseguiria agüentar passar uma noite inteira por ali.

-Seus pais estão mesmo viajando? –Annie volta ao assunto, Silena olha para ela sem entender o porquê da pergunta e assente. Annabeth pondera por um momento e então vira para Percy. –Por que eu não a levo para casa? Meu pai e minha madrasta não vão estar lá por hoje, nem os meus irmãos. Acho que não teria problema algum, e afinal, é só por essa noite até nós podermos ir procurar a casa dela amanhã de manhã.

Quando Silena escuta Annie dizer aquelas tais palavras, ela sobressalta-se e grita:

-Sim! Por favor!

Annabeth se assusta e olha para ela, que prestava atenção em cada mínimo detalhe da conversa entre ela e Percy.

-Mas não vai ter problemas para você? Quer dizer, tem certeza que está tudo bem? –Percy pergunta para Silena, pensando se ela não ficaria incomodada ao ir a casa de alguém que acabara de conhecer.

-Não, de jeito nenhum –a garota responde, sorrindo radiante. Parecia completamente de acordo e estava até entusiasmada pela novidade.

-Então acho que está certo. –Annabeth sorri e olha para Percy calmamente, tentando mandar a ele um olhar tranqüilizador. Percy suspira finalmente se deixando levar pela olhar de sua Annie.

-Está bem, então. –ele diz e se levanta. –Vão precisar de carona?

Silena pula e comemora, como se houvesse acabado de vencer um jogo e pega a mão de Annie que havia acabado de se levantar com a ajuda de Percy.

-Prometo ser boazinha. –ela fala com convicção, mostrando novamente seus dentes e sua janelinha.

Annie ri, balançando suas mãos unidas.

-Tenho certeza que sim.

* * *

**O que vocês acham? Gostaram, ou não? Mandem reviews e falem suas opiniões! Obrigada por lerem, estarei esperando. (:**


	3. Sete Dias

**Wow, obrigada pelo comentário Iza! Obrigada mesmo por ter vindo! Desculpe-me a demora, pretendia vir mais cedo, mas... Bom, estou aqui, espero que gostem. Boa leitura. **

* * *

Silena se encontrava na casa de Annabeth, e nunca se sentia tão satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela havia acabado de tomar um banho frio e colocado um roupão que Annie a havia emprestado, ela sentia seu cheiro e sorria, alegre.

Agora, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que Annabeth penteava seus cabelos com uma escova macia, Silena tombava sua cabeça, com sono. Não havia percebido o quão cansada estava desde quando ela chegou até aqui. Parece que havia se distraído tanto, que ao menos se deu conta que todos os seus músculos doíam fadados ao descanso.

Mas também não queria dormir, queria aproveitar o máximo de tempo que podia ter com ela. O único motivo pelo qual havia vindo. Aquela com que sempre havia sonhado conhecer e tocar.

E agora ela estava aqui, fazendo algo que Silena nunca sequer havia ao menos pensado que poderia acontecer –ou que nunca ousara pensar. Ela estava cuidando dela, e Silena estava com um sentimento incrível dentro de si.

–Então, Silena. –Annabeth começa a falar, olhando para ela pelo espelho, vendo como suas pálpebras quase se fechavam e quando elas realmente acabavam se fechando, ela dava pulinhos para se acordar. Annabeth achava graça disso, e tinha uma imensa vontade de rir, porém se conteve e deu apenas um sorriso sincero para a garotinha a sua frente. –Quantos anos você tem, mocinha? Dez? Onze? –ela brinca, sabendo que ela era muito menor do que isso.

Silena ri e força a abrir os olhos, acusando-se de ser tão fraca em se manter acordada.

–Eu tenho seis anos, ma... –ela para e se corrige. –Annie.

Annabeth parece não perceber o engano que ela cometera e Silena agradece por isso, sabia que se fizesse uma coisinha que poderia intrometer o tempo e espaço ela estaria frita. E os deuses acabariam com ela. Tinha que manter a promessa que havia feito.

Silena empertigou-se na cadeira, sem querer fazendo com que a manga do roupão que Annie lhe emprestara se levante, deixando assim que se mostre o hematoma que havia ganhado naquele dia, mas que não havia se deixado mostrar por medo de preocupá-los. Não queria causar estardalhaço ou problema para os pais... que não sabiam ainda serem seus pais.

–Silena! –Annie se apavora ao ver o machucado que estava com um intenso tom de roxo. –O que você fez?

Silena olha para onde ela estava olhando em pânico e percebe o hematoma, continua tranqüila e tenta acalmar a loira que estava espantada. Era apenas um machucado à toa.

–Não sei. –a pequena dá de ombros.

Annie balança a cabeça e corre para pegar uma pomada no banheiro.

–Às vezes você parece tanto com o Cabeça de Alga! –ela diz, enquanto se aproxima e agacha, olhando para o ferimento com uma preocupação exagerada. De alguma forma, ela sentia-se mais que responsável por aquela menina. Ela se sentia... Protetora quando era o assunto sobre Silena. Algo que a deixava um tanto desconfiada e confusa diante da garotinha.

Passando delicadamente o remédio gelado pelo hematoma, Silena a observa em profundo silêncio, começa a rir quando a substância pastosa entra em contato com a sua pele e quando Annabeth começa a espalhar pela região dolorida e suspira de alívio quando ela termina.

–Obrigada. –agradece deixando o braço erguido para que não melecasse o roupão que haviam emprestado a ela.

Annie apenas a olha, com evidente preocupação no olhar. Mesmo depois de ter passado a pomada e saber que Silena estava melhor, ela estava em choque por não ter percebido aquilo mais cedo.

–Não foi nada... Tente tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez, está bem? –ela adverte e Silena acena freneticamente para Annie, afirmando. Annie foi ao banheiro guardar a pomada que havia pegado e arrumar os outros remédios que, sem querer, deixara cair com o susto que tivera.

Annabeth ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de ter ficado tão preocupada daquele jeito com aquele pequeno machucado da pequena, afinal, quantos ela mesma acabava tendo em um dia? E ela ao menos olhava para eles.

Então por que ficara tão desesperada quando vira o de Silena?

Annabeth observou a menina balançando seus pezinhos no ar, sentada na cadeira que havia ajeitado para ela, sem conseguir alcançar o chão. Annie sorriu, estudando como a menina ficava quieta e comportada no lugar onde ela deixara, com o braço que havia passado a pomada, levantado, esperando que a substância secasse.

Annabeth aproxima-se da porta e começa a bisbilhotá-la enquanto ela estava sozinha no quarto, queria saber o que ela faria ali sem ela por perto, queria entender o que a pequena garota, que a havia chamado tanta atenção, pensava.

* * *

Depois de ter ficado por um bom tempo sentada, Silena fica entediada por ficar na cadeira sem fazer nada, nunca conseguia ficar parada no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, isso era algo irreversível, que nunca mudaria.

A pequena já sentia os braços dormentes por ter ficado tanto tempo levantado, ela lentamente o abaixa, abraçando-o e fazendo uma careta quanto sente uma pontada de dor nos músculos do braço.

Ela salta para o chão e olha para a porta onde sua mãe havia passado, vendo que ela ainda não chegara a pequena se aproxima do armário que tanto ficara curiosa em saber o que escondia – além das roupas, é claro.

Caminhando a passos curtos ela chega a seu objetivo, abre as portas do móvel e sente seu queixo cair quando seu olhar pousa no boné dos Yankees que sabia muito bem que sua mãe tinha, ela o pega com delicadeza, com medo de estragá-lo de alguma forma, ela toca na aba do boné e passa o dedo pelo seu tecido. Sabia o que ele fazia.

Uma vez, quando seu pai estava tentando encontrá-la no meio do jogo de esconde-esconde que estavam fazendo junto com seu tio Nico e a tia Thalia, que os havia visitado no acampamento com as outras caçadoras, ela consegue se esgueirar pelo chalé 3 e encontrar o boné da mãe que seu pai guardava perto da cama. Assim que ela o pega, ela sente a presença forte da mãe e quando vai experimentá-lo, ela sente algo acontecer. Quando vai olhar seu reflexo, ela não consegue vê-lo. Ela tinha desaparecido, apesar de ainda estar lá – de algum jeito.

Silena ri com a lembrança, tinha vencido, obviamente, e havia obrigado o pai a contar a ela sobre a mãe. Ele havia dito como seu riso era como vários sinos balançando ao som do vento e de como ela ficava linda com a blusa do acampamento. Aquele havia sido os melhores dias da vida de Silena, quando ela ficava no colo do pai escutando ele dizer de suas aventuras com ela, com sua heroína que nunca havia conhecido.

Mas agora ela conhecia. Ela a havia visto e tinha a tocado. Tinha até conversado com ela!

Por isso que a pequena temia ir dormir. Ela tinha medo de que tudo isso houvesse sido apenas um sonho. Um sonho bom demais para ter acontecido.

Com cuidado, Silena coloca o boné de volta onde encontrara. Sabia que tinha sido um presente de sua avó Atena para a mãe, e não queria desarrumá-lo depois no armário ajeitado dela.

Assim que coloca o boné no lugar, Silena varre com os olhos tudo o que se encontra por lá, com a ponta dos dedos desliza pelas roupas da mãe e encontra a camiseta do acampamento. Ela para na hora. Tira a roupa do cabide – tentando não cair, estando na ponta dos pés e se segurando na porta para conseguir alcançar a camiseta - e fica com os olhos brilhando imaginando sua mãe nela. Será que poderia pedir a ela para se vestir?

Passos a despertam de seus devaneios. Sua mãe estava vindo em sua direção, com uma expressão sorridente e travessa, estava confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo impressionada.

Silena estende a mão com a camiseta para que Annabeth possa vê-la melhor.

–Você poderia... colocar? –ela diz hesitante, com medo de a mãe recusar seu pedido.

Annie, devagar, inclina a cabeça para o lado, confusa pelo que a pequena havia lhe pedido.

Agacha até ficar da altura da garota, que agora implorava com o olhar e havia juntado as mãos em uma evidente suplica. Ela ri e tenta ainda entender o que a garota pensava.

–Está bem, se isso for lhe agradar... –ela diz, pegando a camiseta laranja e indo ao banheiro para se trocar, rindo pelos pulinhos de alegria que Silena havia dado.

Enquanto trocava-se, Annabeth não pode parar de pensar no que ela tinha acabado de ver.

O que a pequena Silena estava fazendo?

Annabeth não sabia, a única coisa que tinha absoluta certeza era do sentimento estranho que aparecera quando havia ouvido a sua risada e de como ela olhava com tanto interesse suas coisas, o que normalmente nunca acontecia por ela nunca deixar alguém pegá-las.

Algo estava acontecendo dentro dela, era como se ela conhecesse a pequena, mas não se lembrava de onde. E isso a atormentava de um jeito único.

Saindo do banheiro ela viu a garota sentada na cama, olhando para os lados e passando as mãos pela fronha da cama. Ela não a havia visto ainda e Annabeth pôde vê-la pegando seu travesseiro e o abraçando, respirando fundo e soltando um longo suspiro.

Ela começou a rir com a visão e Silena virou o rosto para ela, parecendo assustada. Ela soltou o travesseiro rapidamente e o ajeitou em cima da cama.

–Annie... –ela falou baixinho enquanto se levantava. –Você... está linda.

Annabeth riu mais ainda, fazendo com que a menininha corasse.

Ela não entendia, usava a blusa do acampamento quase todos os dias e, nessa altura, ela já estava surrada e velha. Não entendia como que a garota poderia ter ficado tão encantada com ela vestida daquele jeito.

Annie foi até a garotinha e a pegou no colo, a menina ficou assustada por isso e Annabeth riu da sua expressão, como alguém como ela poderia aparecer em sua vida? Aquilo era fantástico.

Logo Silena estava rindo, assim como Annabeth, ambas caídas na cama.

Então Annie tem uma ideia.

Ela vira-se para a garota e a pega, levantando-a no ar. A garota grita alto e começa a rir mais ainda, ela abre os braços e finge estar voando.

–Annie! –ela grita e a loira a desce. As duas ficam um momento ali, refletindo. Annie pensando o quanto o canto do riso da menininha a fazia sentir-se melhor e a garota pensando como aquele seria um dos melhores dias da curta vida dela.

–Bom, acho melhor nós nos prepararmos para dormir. –a loira finalmente anuncia, levantando-se com as mãos na cintura.

–Não! Não! –Silena fica alarmada, não queria ir para a cama. –Vamos brincar mais! Vamos!

Annabeth balança a cabeça, séria.

–Não, não podemos. Se não como conseguiremos acordar amanhã de manhã?

–Podemos dormir até à tarde.

Annie olha para a Silena sorridente e solta um sorrisinho.

–Não, querida. Podemos ir brincar amanhã de manhã, que tal?

Silena suspira, mas obedece. Sente-se feliz por finalmente ter que fazer o que a mãe manda.

–Está bem! –a pequena levanta-se da cama e segue para o banheiro, fechando a porta.

Annabeth fica surpresa por ela não ter insistido, arqueia a sobrancelha e vai arrumar a cama para as duas irem dormir.

* * *

Quando Silena finalmente se aquieta na cama, assim que escuta a respiração rítmica e suave de Annie, ela fecha os olhos, ainda vacilante.

Estava cansada sim, mas agora, não conseguia dormir. O sonho não vinha.

O por quê? Estava temerosa, temerosa de acordar de volta em seu tempo e sem sua... mãe.

–Não precisa se preocupar tanto, sabe. –uma voz a sobressalta e Silena põe-se sentada assim que a escuta.

–Apolo? –sussurra no escuro, com os olhos arregalados. Era agora que não dormiria mesmo.

Na sua frente um brilho ofuscante aparece e ela cobre os olhos com a mão, assim que a luz diminui, ela vê Apolo sentado na cadeira giratória, girando e girando calmamente.

'Será que ele apareceu para me levar de volta?' Era o que ela pensava constantemente. Ela não deixaria, se fosse isso.

Mas dentro de sua cabeça ela só escuta uma gargalhada alta. Ela olha para a mãe que se vira para o lado e depois novamente para cima, fita Apolo que estava dando um ataque de risos.

–Quer parar de ser tão barulhento? –ela rala com ele.

–Opa! Desculpa aí. –Apolo levanta os braços em defesa, e Silena o manda um olhar matador que o faz calar no mesmo momento.

–O que está acontecendo? Por que eu estou aqui? –ela manda as perguntas que ainda não tinha certeza das respostas.

–Pensei que você já houvesse sacado. –Apolo retruca, parando de girar e olhando para ela, curvando-se na cadeira.

–Quer dizer que... –ela olha novamente para a mãe na qual dormia profundamente, ela não consegue terminar a frase.

Apolo assente com a cabeça e se levanta da cadeira, começando a andar no quarto com as mãos nas costas.

–Sim... Esse foi seu desejo, não é?

Silena ainda não compreendia. Ela inclina-se e toca nos cabelos de sua mãe, com cuidado para não a acordar.

–Mas... Por quê? –ela murmura para si mesma.

–Isso é para acontecer, e eu só dei uma mãozinha. –Apolo senta-se na beirada da cama e Silena o encara. –Apesar de os outros deuses não concordarem muito com a minha decisão...

–Então você sabia que isso tudo aconteceria...

–Eu sei de tudo, se esqueceu?

Apolo dava um sorriso aberto e aponta para si mesmo.

Silena esquecera-se de que ele era o deus das profecias também, e de que provavelmente sabia como tudo isso acabaria.

–Mas espera, e se eu... estragar tudo? –a menina engole em seco e as palavras ficam entaladas na sua garganta.

–Você tem que se lembrar do que dissemos antes, se não... –ele dá uma pausa e então prossegue. -Bom, você tem sete dias para fazer o que se deve. Era isso que eu precisava avisar.

Apolo suspira e vai até a porta.

–Aonde você vai? –ela pergunta, tentando o impedir.

–Estou com fome. –ele responde com as sobrancelhas levantadas e olhando a garota que havia ficado aflita de um momento ao outro.

–Mas... Como pode estar tão calmo?

Ele sorri e estrala os dedos fazendo com que as pálpebras da menina ficarem pesadas e ela cair na cama, adormecida.

–Você tem que seguir seu coração, Silena. –Apolo respira fundo e saí do quarto, indo rumo a cozinha. –E agora... Vamos ver o que temos para comer.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
